Riunione di famiglia
by Felicia Martins
Summary: Request for 91Chantilly! Les réunions de famille, Romano déteste, Germania y perd son temps, tous les deux trouvent ça risible, alors que les autres les trouvent au contraire très utiles! Il y a bien une raison à cela... Présentation de la famille Latine


Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina-san / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut le peuple!

Bon bah me revoilà donc avec un autre vieux truc qui dormait sur mon disque-dur depuis à peu près the same period que le précédent, soit un one-shot dédié à 91Chantilly, qui me l'a demandé si ma mémoire est juste il y a déjà plus de quatre mois. Perso, je paris que tu avais oublié c'te request, nan?

Bref cette story c'est juste du pur délire, je voulais pas écrire un truc sérieux avec la famille Latine car j'avais peur au niveau de l'inexactitude des références historiques que je pourrais y fourrer, du coup, j'me suis dit, "allez j'fais pas assez de délires, alors allons-y!" et voilà donc un délire, un vrai, tout droit sortit de mon esprit aussi bizarre que tordu, ce qui j'espère va te plaire!

Puisque vous aurez remarqué que ça fait déjà un p'tit moment que j'ai abandonné les disclaimers, bah là je vais pas en faire non plus, xD, ça me gave un peu j'crois^^...

Sinon les pairings: GerIta, SpaMano et RomaniaXGermania j'espère que ça ira huhu^^ j'ai fait de la belle romance bien dégoulinante pour la fin ('fin pas si dégoulinante que ça on s'entend hein) mais bon j'ai essayé de caser tout le monde huhu^^.

Aussi, après c'que j'ai lu du RomaniaXGermania, j'ai pensé que Germania était un genre de grand-père pas vraiment assumé et du coup que sa relation avec Rome est ambigue, ce qui va apparaitre en toile de fond ici! (ouais je sais l'est pas censé faire partie des latins mais bon...je voulais caser tout l'monde!)

So, bon njutage my friend~!

**Riunione di famiglia**

Dans la famille Latine, je demande le premier fils :

« FELICIANO ! Les vieux branleurs viennent de débarquer leurs miches devant not' kasba ! J'fous quoi, j'les accueille bien gentiment ou j'leur fourre un marron dans les dents ? »

Un jeune homme qui avait en apparence une vingtaine d'années, brun avec une curieuse mèche bouclée qui rebiquait sur le coté gauche de la tête et possédant de grands yeux marronnés pétillants, assortis d'un grand tablier de cuisine qui lui cintrait les reins et orné d'un logo indiquant « PASTAAAAA ! » écrit en majuscules sortit en courant de la pièce ou il se trouvait un instant plus tôt, soit la cuisine, une gigantesque casserole qu'il venait d'ôter du feu à la main.

« VEEEE~ ne les tape pas Lovi~ ! Ils sont juste un peu en avance pour not' réunion familiale !

-Ah. 'Tain. » grommela le second jeune homme debout devant le porche de leur maison, les poings sur les hanches, s'apprêtant probablement à donner un coup au premier qui osait franchir le seuil sans son autorisation.

« Mais putain pourquoi tu te balades avec une cass'role à la main pov' con, tu vois pas qu'c'est chaud abruti ! » lança-t-il à son frère en se retournant et claquant la porte, son frangin remuant amoureusement avec une cuillère en bois ce qui semblait être une généreuse ration de pates.

« Vee… ? KYAAAAHHH C'EST CHAUD ! FREROT ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant, telle une fusée supersonique, sur son frère, la cocoque tressautant dans ses mains comme une bombe à retardement.

« KE ? LACHE-MOI 'SPECE DE CINGLE ET POSE CE PUTAIN DE TRUC PAR TERRE ! » cria-t-il en essayant d'éviter la casserole que l'autre voulait lui refiler.

« Loviiiiii~ » se plaignit la pauvre chose avant de se faire dument assommer par un coup du plat de la main du dénommé, s'effondrant sous le choc en lâchant les pastas, qui heureusement atterrir dans le bon sens, en éclaboussant juste un peu le sol.

Dans la famille Latine, je demande le second fils :

Romano, jeune homme du même âge que son frère, aux cheveux juste un peu plus sombres et à la même boucle revêche asymétriquement disposée du coté droit, possédant de splendides yeux verts et fringué en noir, couleur qui selon lui reflétait particulièrement bien son humeur du jour (qui était presque tout l'temps la même d'ailleurs quoi qu'il en dise, soit l'énervement) soupira, plus excédé que jamais.

« Pourquoi faut-il par tous les grands cons qui nous servent de dieux que je sois le seul connard de responsable de cette putain famille de merde, marmonna-t-il furieusement, yen a marre putain, pis la « grande réunion », pff grande réunion mon cul ouais ! »

Il poussa encore quelques jurons avant d'aller ramasser la cocotte et de passer un coup d'essuie-tout sur le sol, non pas qu'il aimait le ménage hein, il n'était pas comme cet espèce de maniaque de la propreté avec un balais dans l'cul que son frère fréquentait, allez savoir pour quelle raison.

Bref, c'était aujourd'hui qu'était censée se dérouler la réunion annuelle de la famille Latine, s'étalant sur trois générations puisque ils devaient accueillir chez eux leurs «grand-papas », Rome et son « conjoint » (comprenez meilleur ennemi dans un sens, ennemi juré dans l'autre) bien entendu, réunion qui servait selon celui-ci à statuer sur leur vie professionnelle et personnelle…

« Tu parles, tout c'qu'il veut, c'est discuter d'not' vie sexuelle et savoir avec qui il va pouvoir se taper son prochain plan cul… ! »

Attendez, sérieusement, vous croyez qu'il descendait de son putain de paradis pourri, genre pour autre chose ? Comme la paperasse qu'avait à régler ses fils, ou bien les centaines de milliers d'euros de dettes qu'il leur avait laissées par exemple ? Pensez-vous ! Nan, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de la maison, et surement pas son truc, au vioc !

En soupirant et sans cacher son irritation, Romano ouvrit la porte brutalement, d'un seul coup, histoire que la personne qui se trouvait derrière, la main sur la poignée, soit éminemment surprise et perde l'équilibre. Evidemment, il n'avait pas prévu que cet homme ne soit pas celui auquel il s'attendait, ni à ce qu'il lui tomba dessus.

Un peu plus loin, sur la pelouse pelée par des années de laisser-aller et de non entretien, un léger rire se fit entendre.

Dans la famille Latine, je demande le grand-père paternel :

« Et, matte-moi ça, s'ils sont pas trop choux nos deux tourtereaux ?

- La ferme, Romania, espèce de baka… »

Le dit Romania, un homme assez musclé d'une trentaine d'années environ, peut-être un peu plus, possédant les mêmes cheveux ondulés et coupés courts que ses fils, quoique les siens soient légèrement plus cuivrés que bruns, et porteur des mêmes yeux que Italie du Nord, ainsi que de la même curieuse boucle pointait du doigt l'affrontement qui se déroulait sur le palier, soit un italien vs un espagnol, le premier essayant d'étrangler le second qui l'enlaçait amoureusement sans faire mine de le lâcher.

« Ah~ ça m'rappelle nous dans not' jeunesse, on était si fougueux à l'époque, on osait tout… »

Un coup de poing bien placé dans le nez de la part de son vis-à-vis se chargea de le faire taire.

« T'as pas perdu tes bonnes vieilles habitudes, sal pervers, grogna ce dernier, allez, bouge-toi faut qu'on les sépare vite fait !

- Ohlala~ toi non plus t'as pas changé, Germy, t'es toujours aussi cruel… »

Il partit rattraper l'autre qui était déjà en train de séparer les combattants, un Romano hurlant qui ne voulait recevoir d'aide de personne, et…

Dans la famille Latine, je demande le gendre :

(Lui ? mais il fait même pas partie d'la famille ! sérieux c'est n'importe quoi ! Moi : la ferme Lovi c'est le script un point c'est tout !)

Un jeune espagnol d'assez haute stature, à peine plus âgé que l'italien qui lui faisait face, brun lui aussi et porteur de semblables prunelles vertes luminescentes, qui pour l'instant d'ailleurs luisaient d'un éclat pas très catholique, fixant son vis-à-vis un petit moment avant de déclarer, tandis qu'un léger sourire moqueur s'affichait sur son visage :

« Bah quoi on n'a pas le droit de dire bonjour à son _churros_, hein ?

- Tu m'as sauté d'ssus, Antonio, bastardo… ! » se défendit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

« Si c'est ça que t'appelles dire bonjour, ya de quoi s'poser des putains de sérieuses questions à ton su… tenta-t-il de continuer, mais fut coupé dans sa lancée par Espagne qui lui pinça les joues, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis qu'il était tout petit.

« T'es trop mignon, excuse, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Oh~ pis me dis pas que t'as peur du Boss, quand même ? » fit-il en les lui étirant au maximum, histoire de lui faire faire un grand sourire.

« Ah~ les jeunes, soupira Romania en regardant son fils enfiler un bon coup de genoux à l'espagnol qui le lâcha et sautilla hors de la portée de l'italien, qui furieux, lui fit un croche-patte, ce qui eut pour effet de faire dégringoler son tourmenteur dans les quelques trois marches du porche.

« Veeeee~ lança depuis l'intérieur Féliciano, qui s'était depuis relevé et voulut se jeter dans les bras de son grand-papa adoré, mais la précipitation aidant, il ne vit pas Espagne toujours allongé sur le sol, un peu sonné, et sur la tête duquel il marcha pour rejoindre Romania.

« Alors, quand comment va mon p'tit Féli ? » demanda celui-ci, indifférent au fait qu'Antonio, sous le choc, venait de tomber dans les pommes, et que Romano lui tournait maintenant autour en le narguant, tel un sioux.

« Veee~ ça va bien !

- Bon, tranquille les frères les sœurs les cousins la famille les amis les emmerdes les amours ?

- Veee !

- Super, alors, parle-moi de ce mec de qui t'es tombé raide dingue ! Tu sais bien que tu peux tout m'dire… »

Il évita un autre coup, cette fois-ci de pied, que lui portait son « compagnon », à chaque fois qu'il faisait trop d'allusions.

« Sinon, Doitsu arrivera plus tard, il m'a dit, il risque d'être retardé, c'est pas à coté Berlin, veeee~ ».

« JE ME SUIS PAS VAUTRE ! hurla de l'autre coté l'espagnol, qui va savoir pourquoi c'était subitement réveillé, j'ai trébuché sur un obstacle et j'ai chu ! Nuance!

- Pff, « j'ai chu » mais entendez le causer, l'branleur ! Tu t'es vautré en dévalant trois pov' marches, 'spèce de grand-mère estropiée, faut t'rendre à l'évidence, bastardo ! » lui rétorqua Romano en croisant les bras et gonflant les joues d'un air supérieur, ce qui lui donnait un air ab-so-lu-ment craquant, selon la dite « grand-mère estropiée ».

« Rapatrier tout c'beau monde à l'intérieur va pas être tache facile », fit pour lui-même le dernier membre de la joyeuse confrérie.

Dans la famille Latine, je demande, le grand-père maternel :

Soit Germania, un homme qui n'avait rien à voir avec les autres précédemment présentés, le port de tête droit, les cheveux clairs, d'un blond presque vénitien, longs et attachés de deux tresses en arrière, bien que ça et là des mèches s'en échappent, couvrant le haut de son front et une partie de ses yeux bleus, vifs et perçants.

Il avait été choisi comme accompagnateur de Romania par celui-ci, à cause de ses dires de leur « rivalité aussi forte et profonde que les liens qui nous unissent », liens dont la nature restait à éclaircir pour le germain, qui ne voyait qu'à cette réunion une vaste perte de temps, et persuadé que le romain ne l'avait amené ici que pour lui servir de faire-valoir, liens qui semblaient d'ailleurs n'avoir pas de secret et être au combien limpide pour ce dernier.

Une fois l'affrontement verbal italiano-espagnol (bien enjolivé d'insultes) plus ou moins clos, les susnommés ayant manifestement décidés de se faire la gueule, Romania correctement assommé à coup de coudes et les « veeee ! » de terreur de Féliciano calmés, qui s'était trouvé choqué par tant de violence, tout ce beau monde, guidé par le représentant de l'Italie du Sud, entrèrent dans la grande villa située en plein cœur de Rome, dans une esplanade légèrement surélevée, de sorte qu'elle n'était pas visible depuis la rue et le trottoir.

Romania reprit rapidement ses esprits quand il s'aperçut qu'il reposait sur l'épaule de Germania, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal d'entourer de ses bras.

« Ou crois-tu mettre tes sales pattes, là ? »

Vlan ! Coup d'genoux retourné cette fois-ci. Tentative…échouée.

Romano les guida en marmonnant des jurons inaudibles puis servit les pastas qui avaient depuis bien refroidis, tandis que son frère aidait son grand-papa à se remettre du coup qu'il avait prit et à retirer le haut de sa longue toge qui lui servait de veste, et cachait son traditionnel uniforme de bataille.

« Alors comme ça c'est un grand blond aux yeux bleus ? demanda Romania, les yeux pétillants, à son petit-fils, une fois attablé, lequel hocha véhéhamment la tête.

« Bah dis-donc ! Et t'entends ça Germy, lança-t-il en le gratifiant d'une tape sur l'épaule, ma théorie des filiations marche vraiment ! »

Lequel germain manqua s'étrangler avec sa ration de pates et posa un regard noir et désolé sur son voisin de table.

« Tu t'arranges vraiment pas Rome… Tiens-toi correctement au lieu de raconter des inepties… !

- Veeee~, intervint Féliciano, c'est quoi la théorie des filiations ?

- C'est, répondit-il avec emphase, ravi que quelqu'un accorde enfin du crédit à ses propos, une théorie que j'ai inventé en observant les couples du monde entier, et grâce auxquels j'ai révélé ceci : à travers les générations, ou peut observer que père et fils, ainsi que mère et fille aiment plus ou moins la même catégorie de personne…

- Moins que plus serait plus juste », l'interrompit le blond.

« Ainsi, continua le brun comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, cette théorie illustre le fait qu'il y ait de ça bien longtemps, le faible homme que je suis tomba irrémédiablement amoureux du beau blond que voilà », et se faisant il désigna Germania d'un vaste mouvement du poignet, lequel avait le nez enfoui dans ses spaghettis, son visage devenu plus rouge que la sauce tomate qui les agrémentait.

« Et donc, reprit-il alors que l'ensemble des personnes présentes semblait suspendu à ses lèvres, cela explique que bien longtemps après, mon petit-fils soit également tombé amoureux du même genre d'homme que moi ! conclut-il, s'attendant presque à recevoir une salve d'applaudissement en récompense de sa brillante démonstration, mais se rendit compte un peu tard que le seul retour à sa tirade fut Germania qui venait de se lever et de tirer brutalement sa chaise en arrière, suffisamment fort pour qu'elle bascule. Il le contempla sans mot dire choir à son tour « comme une grand-mère estropiée » qu'aurait dit Italie du Sud.

Sauf qu'évidemment, une catastrophe n'arrivant (presque) jamais seule, Rome eut la brillante idée, dans une tentative désespérée d'enrayer sa chute, d'agripper la table, enfin la nappe ornée d'une frise de tomates en fait, ce qui inévitablement, attira à lui la plupart des objets qui se trouvaient là, soit son assiette, plus celle de Féliciano et de Lovino, le blond ayant rapidement soulevé la sienne, de même qu'Antonio qui se trouvait, heureusement pour lui, à l'autre bout de la table.

Et c'est ainsi que l'ancêtre se retrouva avec trois bon plats de pates encore semi-remplis sur la tête, et que le germain tira sa révérence en claquant derrière lui la porte de la salle-à-manger d'un coup sec. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces conneries, et là c'était la goutte de trop.

« VEEEEEEEEE ! pleura Italie du Nord en contemplant le désastre, MES PASTAS !

- OH MAIS TA GUEULE 'TAIN FERME-LA POV' CON ! ET TOI L'AUTRE ANCETRE, T'ES MEME PAS CAPABLE D'ATTRAPER UNE CONNASSE DE TABLE SANS TIRER TOUT C'QU'Y A D'SSUS AVEC ? PUTAIN D'INCAPABLE DE BATARD ! » l'insulta copieusement son frère pour se calmer les nerfs. Il le savait, que ce n'était pas une bonne journée, il l'avait senti !

« Euh…commença timidement Espagne, tu veux un peu de ma part ? Si tu veux on fait moitié-moitié… »

Romano eut l'air de le foudroyer du regard, ses yeux recelant d'une sombre lumière, « envoutante » aurait été le terme utilisé par l'espagnol.

« Mouais grogna-t-il finalement après une longue minute d'attente, d'toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… »

Il s'installa donc à ses cotés, en bout de table et piqua sa fourchette dans plusieurs longs spaghettis, tandis que Féliciano s'inquiétait pour sa part de l'état de son grand-paternel, qui se relevait lentement.

« Bon sang mais l'est passé ou Germy ? fit-il en redressant la tête et en regardant de tous cotés, faisant au passage tomber les quelques pates qui lui encombrait encore la vue.

- Veee… l'est partit… renifla l'italien, j'déteste quand les gens partent et qu'ça finit mal comme ça…

- T'inquiète je vais l'retrouver ! » lui répondit l'autre avec entrain en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de rapidement se relever pour se lancer à la poursuite du germain, une ombre de plaisir non-dissimulé lui passant dans le regard. Il allait le retrouver,_ son_ Germy.

De son coté, Lovino soupira. C'est qu'elle commençait à être bien longue, cette bouchée de pate… Il n'arrêtait pas d'aspirer depuis tout à l'heure et n'en avait toujours pas vu le bout, contemplant en face de lui son vis-à-vis qui faisait la même chose de son coté, les coins de sa bouche relevés d'un étrange sourire.

Romano ne voyait vraiment pas ou il y avait matière à sourire…

A moins que…Oh non… Cette vieille technique usée et usitée...Sa pouvait pas être_ ça_… !

Son regard se figea d'horreur lorsqu'il vit, et sentit, l'espace entre eux se réduire, et s'amoindrir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que l'horrible vérité fasse jour dans son esprit : ils avaient bien pris en même temps la même pate, laquelle se tendait davantage à chaque seconde qui passait. Par quelle sorcellerie démoniaque ? Nul ne le savait.

Mais il ne restait à l'italien qu'une unique solution : lâcher cette pasta de malheur et reculer brutalement.

Il cessait d'aspirer que déjà le sourire qu'arborait l'espagnol s'élargissait tandis que la lueur de victoire perverse qui s'affichait dans ses yeux redoublait d'intensité, et ce, à mesure qu'il remontait le filon, gagnant un peu plus de terrain à chaque instant.

Bientôt ses lèvres se retrouvèrent scellées à celle de Romano, qui surprit par la rapidité du geste n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et se fit bécoter à pleine bouche.

Pendant ce temps, Romania courait toujours après son blondinet chéri, qui n'avait pas franchi le portail s'était rendu compte qu'il était poursuivi, et s'était donc dument mis à chercher une cachette. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui comme ça, avec un romain aux fesses, après tout !

« Germy ! Geeeeermyyyy ! T'es ou ? Tu peux pas te cacher éternellement tu sais ! »

La ou il s'était caché, c'est-à-dire dans le renfoncement de la grande pendule d'inspiration baroque qui décorait l'entrée, l'une de ces vieilles pendules qui faisait plus de deux mètres de haut et à l'intérieur de laquelle un homme pouvait se faufiler, à condition d'être agile et de ne pas avoir peur de se prendre la grande aiguille de l'horloge du mécanisme à chaque minute qui s'écoulait, il ne risquait pas qu'on le trouve, au moins ! Il pouvait donc attendre tranquillement son heure pour attraper Rome par surprise et venger ainsi l'affront qu'il lui avait fait et l'humiliation dont il avait été l'instigateur.

Et c'est dans ce contexte, c'est-à-dire un Antonio qui roulait une pelle magistrale au Romano qu'il plaquait au seul qui semblait d'ailleurs pour une raison inconnue du monde entier (sans déc ?) aimer ça et un Germania tentant d'échapper au jeu (presque…the retour) pervers de Romania qui le cherchait partout que, coup de théâtre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Quelques secondes insoutenables plus tard, le temps que l'information soit assimilée (ou pas, Espagne étant plus occupé à contempler la magnifique vue qu'il avait sur le torse de son _churros_, l'ayant passablement déshabillé) par disons la moitié des nations présentes donc, le grand-papa alla ouvrir la porte avec un « Germyyyyyy » bien emphatisé, ayant visiblement conclut que personne d'autre ne pouvait se trouver derrière.

Tout se passa très vite. Voyant, enfin, entendant plus qu'il ne le vit son ennemi juré se précipiter dans la direction inverse et baisser sa garde, le germain ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied le pendule et jaillit hors de sa cachette comme un diable de sa boite, ce qui lui permit d'atteindre en à peine une foulée le romain sur lequel il se jeta et l'aplatit au sol, lui plaçant son épée au travers de la gorge.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, tandis que d'un mouvement bref, le brun saisissait une poignée de cheveux blonds afin d'attirer leur propriétaire à lui, un instant celui-ci parut vouloir résister mais, pour une raison mystérieuse –la même que pour Lovino- sur laquelle travaille encore de nombreux chercheurs de nos jours, déterminés à lui fourrer une étiquette et n'ayant pour l'instant réussit qu'à la réduire à un unique mot, se laissa faire et laissa les lèvres de l'autre joindre les siennes en une union parfaite.

Ce fut ainsi une vision des plus étranges et pour le moins inhabituelle pour qui n'y était pas accoutumé qui accueillit celui qui se trouvait sur le perron, rougissant, un bouquet de superbes roses rouges à la main, qu'il venait d'acheter, visiblement, et tout aussi visiblement gêné, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs n'être nul autre que…

« VEEEE~~ DOITSU ! » hurla une voix à la consonance connue en se jetant dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir davantage, le plus petit ne s'embarrassant aucunement de ses « grands-parents » en train de faire mumuse à coté.

« Désolé d'être arrivé si tard, j'ai- j'ai acheté ça pour toi… » fit-il en lui tendant le bouquet, que Féliciano prit délicatement comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle et plus fragile offrande qu'il n'ait jamais reçu.

« Veeeeee~ merci Doitsu ! s'écria-t-il, ajoutant à ces mots un tout petit baiser sur la bouche, qu'allez savoir pourquoi, peut-être à cause de cette fameuse raison que l'on appelle communément l'amour, l'allemand ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir.

Voilà pourquoi, au départ, Germania détestait les réunions de famille, Romano les trouvait risible, et les autres au contraire très utile, ça finissait immanquablement, et depuis ce jour, cela fut vrai pour les siècles des siècles, par se transformer en partouze.

* * *

(VIVA MA CONCLUSION YEAH !)

So t'as trouvé comment? Pas trop décevant? J't'avouerai que si y a un truc avec lequel j'ai du mal niveau écriture, ce sont les dialogues incluant plus de deux persos, so dis-le moi si tu trouves ça un peu décousu par moment...Aussi, ne cherche pas à comprendre ma logique, comme avec l'horloge, j'ai vraiment écrit ce qui me passait par la tete la première fois et je n'ai fait que le corriger aujourd'hui, du coup je serai incapable de te dire ce qui m'a inspiré telle ou telle chose^^

Pis pour mon humour pourri...bah voilà quoi j'crois qua y a rien à dire xD

"Churros" ça veut dire "choux" en espagnol, et "Germy" c'est l'surnom de Germania que j'ai trouvé dans un doujin huhu~

En espérant que ça t'as plu, et SANS OUBLIER DE REVIEWER, je te souhaite, à toi ainsi qu'à tous mes potentiels lecteurs une agréable journée~!

Sayonara mina-san / Ciao a tutti / Das vidania / Bye my friends / Salut mes amis! / MOIKKA!~


End file.
